


The Lift

by Eugenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugenei/pseuds/Eugenei
Summary: Draco and Hermione find themselves stuck traveling on the same lift together every day before work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All!  
> Here is a light, fun story I'm posting here. It's farther along on ffic.net at the moment, but will be caught up here soon.
> 
> It is a work in progress, but you can expect regular updates from me.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy a bit of lightness that I hope can brighten your day :)

Day 1 - Monday

The silence suffocates. Never has a ride in the lift felt so horribly long and unbearable. She avoids eye contact with him while he maneuvers himself as far away from her as covertly as possible. The air around them crackles with tension; invisible sparks fly around their heads, driving them to utter distraction.

Only when she disembarks at her floor do either of them relax. Both hope it was only a fluke.

Day 2 - Tuesday

Draco has no choice but to use the lift he does. He had been for the last three years of working at the Ministry. It is the only one that goes to his department.

"Congratulations on the promotion, Ms. Granger. Didn't get a chance to tell you yesterday."

Draco's interest piques at these words. They explain her sudden presence in his lift.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Dawes. I understand our departments will be working together soon."

"You heard right. We'll have a meeting in a few weeks about the upcoming changes I'm sure. This is my stop. G'day, Ms. Granger."

He is the last one left.

Again, the two of them alone. Just like yesterday. He has nothing to say. Apparently she doesn't either.

Day 3 - Wednesday

Both had struck an idea for avoidance and arrive earlier than usual. So there they are, together, on the lift, this time with no one else around, for longer than before.

The silence drones on...and on...and on...

Day 4 - Thursday

Hermione goes back to her normal schedule. She isn't going to let the likes of Malfoy dictate her life.

Before getting onto the lift she hopes he might have kept to his earlier schedule in an attempt to avoid her. But no, there he is, right at the back.

Their eyes meet briefly. Dread flickers over his face for an instant. She's certain she mirrors his expression completely.

Something would have to be said. But not today. She can't bring herself to today.

Day 5 - Friday

"Which department are you working in?" Her voice startles him and he slowly turns to meet her politely curious expression.

"Dark Artifacts," he replies automatically.

She nods.

He knows exactly what's going through her mind. Even three years since the war, he's still associated with Death Eaters. He'll never escape his past. He's accepted it now. For the most part.

"An intriguing department," she says aloud. "Probably the one that I know the least about." His brow furrows. Not the response he expected.

"You were promoted recently?" He asks, hoping to prolong the civility as best he possibly can.

She nods and keeps eye contact. "Magical Law Enforcement. Head of the Magical Creatures department."

"Well, congratulations." He recalls having heard something about her work dealing with goblin rights recently.

She's looking at him with wide eyes. "Thank you."

The doors open.

"Well, have a nice weekend, Malfoy." The doors shut before he can respond. Thank Merlin.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 6 - Monday

Hermione almost forgets about her taciturn lift companion when she arrives at work. Until she spies him, that is. And he is unavoidable - a head taller than everyone else, standing stiffly at the back of the lift.

She chats with the others about the weekend, until one by one they all leave and she is left alone with Malfoy.

A silence ensues. They'd ended last week peacefully enough. But neither know what to talk about now.

She knows she's getting closer to her stop. She feels she must say something or things would surely return to how they started. And it's never a good thing to regress, is it?

"I heard you had a pretty big breakthrough on Friday afternoon. The whole Ministry was talking about your artifact discovery," she finally says in another attempt at polite conversation.

"It was a big deal I suppose. But it wouldn't have happened without help from others in the department," he says with a shrug.

"Never thought I'd hear Draco Malfoy being modest about something," she says in amusement.

"Granger, you don't know me. Don't pretend you do. We aren't chums and I've no interest in your pointless small talk," he replies, his voice hard and cold as ice.

She stares daggers at him as the doors open.

"This is your stop, is it not?" he says, ushering her off his lift.

She pivots angrily away from him and off the lift.

Day 7 - Tuesday

He was unfair yesterday. He knows this now. He knew it then. Right after she'd left the lift. If they would be on the lift together for the foreseeable future, he should try to be more civil. The ice he stands on in the Ministry is still pretty thin. Even with his successes in his department.

He wants to say something decent to her. But the words escape him.

He chances a look at her. She's scowling. Shoulders are rigid. Tense, white-knuckled grip on her bag.

The doors open after long moments of silence.

She leaves without a word. Without a glance.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

Day 8 - Wednesday

He's still unsure of what to say to her as the lift empties. The seconds tick by and he looks at her hoping an idea might strike.

But by a stroke of luck he spies the spine of a book popping out of her bag.

Surprisingly enough, the title is actually intriguing.

"What piqued your interest in the logical underpinnings of magical charms, Granger?"

She looks at him, startled by his question. "Excuse me?"

"Your book," he says gesturing to her bag.

"Oh. I don't know, just a bit of light reading."

He smirks. "You haven't changed, evidently."  _There is nothing light about that book_.

At this her eyes narrow. "You don't know me, Malfoy. Never have. And don't pretend you do."

His cheeks burn. Shame and anger.  _Can't she tell I'm bloody trying?_

The doors open and struts off the lift.

Day 9 - Thursday

Mr. Dawes leaves the lift. Draco tries to gauge her attitude today. She's calm, but likely still smug over her retort yesterday.

With a sigh, Draco swallows his pride.

"Perhaps we should at least be civil towards each other," Draco suggests. "I don't think riding the lift in complete, agitated silence for the foreseeable future will be at all enjoyable."

"What do you think I was trying to do the other day?"

"I realize that now. I overreacted."

"Apology accepted, then."

"I didn't apologize."

"No, but I imagine that's the closest you ever get to a proper apology."

He shrugs. "Sounds about right."

She smiles. It's an unsettling sight. A pleasant unsettling.

The doors open. "Have a nice day then, Malfoy."

"You as well."

The doors shut.

That was easier than he thought.

Day 10 - Friday

"A new book already?" he says, eyeing her bag, where a new book cover is peaking out the top.

"Well I was almost done with the other when you commented on it."

"Whatever you say, Granger. You need to get out more."

"I get out plenty," she says, crossing her arms defensively.

He does his best to keep from laughing. "No shame in being well read, Granger. It's refreshing in a way I suppose."

"Refreshing?" she asks skeptically. She rather likes the way his eyes glean in mirth as he teases her.

"Sure. But now that I start to think about it, it's just sad." He keeps his tone light and prays she knows he's joking.

She makes a move like she's going to smack his arm, but pulls back. A strangely familiar gesture.

The doors open and she instead leaves without a word. "Have a nice weekend, Granger. Do try and get out some!" he called after her.

She manages to cast a mock sneer his direction before the doors shut and send him hurtling to his own department.

He smiles to himself and leaves the lift with a good feeling about the day.


End file.
